1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft radar cross-section (RCS) versus azimuth measurement apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
Permanent aircraft rotation apparatus is either of a turntable type or a pylon type. A turntable apparatus has large diameter structures approximately 5 feet deep and greater than 50 feet in diameter embedded in the ground so that the rotary top surface is substantially coplanar with the surface of the ground. A pylon apparatus utilizes a pole higher than 30 feet which is permanently anchored to the ground via a massive structure. An aircraft is then mounted at the top of the pole.
Although the turntable apparatus functions suitably to rotate an aircraft, the large size of such an apparatus, and the need to submerge it in the ground, make said apparatus unsatisfactory for portable operations. The pylon apparatus is not capable of supporting most aircraft, due to structural weight limitations and is not portable because of its large size and the need to anchor it securely in the ground.
The principal object of the invention is to provide aircraft precision RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is portable.
An object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus of small size and dimensions.
Another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus of light weight which is rollable on wheels along a supporting surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is pulled to a selected area with facility and ease and is used while resting on a supporting surface such as the ground.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to measure RCS versus azimuth.
Another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is inexpensive in manufacture and in operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is assembled and used with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is not embedded in the ground when in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which is movable with facility and rapidity to any desired location, however remote.
Still another object of the invention is to provide portable aircraft RCS versus azimuth measurement apparatus which permits the measurement of aircraft RCS at government, contractor, or other locations for manufacturing quality control or post-maintenance inspection.